


After Sex Pie

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112





	After Sex Pie

“Dean.”

Dean looks up from the last piece of apple pie at the sound of Castiel’s voice. “Yeah?” He asks licking a bit of filling off the corner of his mouth. Before he knew it, he had a lapful of angel and lips on his. The suddenness of this movement almost knocked the chair over but Dean managed to steady it and pull Cas closer. The angel wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, tangling fingers in his hair and the hunter holds him close, standing and moving quickly to the motel bed laying him down without breaking the kiss.

Dean moves his mouth to Castiel’s neck, sucking and unbuttoning his shirt before untying his tie. Cas pushes Dean’s flannel and jacket over his shoulders. Dean shrugs them off before he pushes open Cas’ shirt, jacket, and trench coat, kissing down the angel’s torso and stopping to suck on a nipple. Cas groans, bucking his hip.

Dean pulls away for a moment and they both take the time to discard their pants and any extraneous clothes. Re-adjoining on the bed, naked, Dean sucks on Cas’ other nipple, lightly dragging his nails down his sides. Cas moans and shudders as Dean moves back up to suck on the angel’s neck again, massaging circles into his hips with his thumbs. Cas drags his nails down the hunter’s back, bucking his hips to beg for more.

Dean pulls the lube out of the nightstand drawer, lubing up three fingers and sliding two into the angel at the same time. Cas bucks down on the fingers, trying to get them deeper, nails sliding back up Dean’s back and gripping the hunter’s hair again as he starts scissoring the fingers inside Cas. Dean slides in the third finger and Cas keeps grinding down on them trying to get them further and further inside him, wrapping one leg around Dean’s waist to further the attempt. After another minute of this, Dean pulls his fingers out and quickly opens a condom sliding it on and slicking it with lube, sliding slowly into Castiel.

“Dean!” Castiel half gasps half moans loudly, Dean’s mouth moving to suck on Cas’ collarbone. The hunter waits a moment and then starts moving inside of the smaller man slowly building a steady rhythm. He can hear Cas’ breath catch and the small pants and the quiet moans as he moves. The angels wraps his other leg around Dean’s waist and clamp them tightly, forcing Dean deeper. He switches angels a few times until he hits a spot that makes Cas almost scream.

Dean moves back up to capture the angel’s lips with his own, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust, one hand sliding between their bodies to jerk him off to the same rhythm. Cas’ eyes were squeezed closed in pleasure and his breaths were shallow and ragged, unable to do much due to all the stimulation. Dean knows Cas in close to the edge as his cock starts weeping pre-cum and his body starts tensing. He rakes his fingers down the hunters back a few more times.

“Dean!” Cas cries, cuming between their bodies, and a few more thrusts into the angel’s tensed ass and Dean’s spilling over the edge also, calling out Cas’ name and collapsing on top of the angel.

They ride the high of the afterglow together, catching their breaths before pulling away. Dean slides the condom off, ties it up and tosses it in the trash bin, wandering into the bathroom and coming back out with a wet washcloth to clean them off with.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas murmurs, giving the hunter a soft kiss after he finishes cleaning them up.

“Love you too.” Dean pull up his pants, tossing the washcloth into a dirty landry bag and wanders over to the Motel’s mini-fridge.

“What are you doing?” Cas asks, tilting his head to the side, sitting up on the bed and pulling the blankets over his lap.

Dean pulls a tin out of the fridge and carries it back over to the bed with a fork. Upon sitting down on the bed, Cas sees that it’s half a strawberry pie. “After sex pie is the best pie.”


End file.
